


Before You Go

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: Dasey Fairytale Project.Casey was in his home. He could feel it. A buzz in the walls alerting him to her presence. And he knew exactly where to find her. Her favorite place out of the entire palace. The library, of course.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: 🌼 Dasey Fairytale Project





	Before You Go

Casey was in his home. He could feel it. A buzz in the walls alerting him to her presence. And he knew _exactly_ where to find her. Her favorite place out of the entire palace. The library, of course.

Before she came around, it was just an old dark room was collecting dust. He had forgotten it even existed. But when she arrived... it was like the books came _alive_ for her. She loved to pull the curtain back, enjoy the view of the garden. The bookshelf was immaculate after that. He was pretty sure she had cleaned the place up, dusted maybe? All he knew was that the spine of those old books with gold titles were actually beautiful. More artwork than literature, to him anyway.  
  
And more than that, Casey actually read the books. One by one she worked her way through the shelves, spending hours on end tucked in his library just reading. Getting lost in those words, the pros, the universes... Derek wondered how long till she read them all. He'd buy a new one if it would keep her there.   
  
He used to catch her on the ladder, reaching for the highest shelf. Fingers dancing across titles like she couldn't decide on just one. She often do a few laps, back and forth, pulling a few, makes piles of books and working her way through each one.  
  
He peeked into the library quietly, confirming his suspicions. He was right. Sunshine poured through the window, casting Casey, who sat curled up in the blue velvet armchair, in the warm afternoon light. She was breathtaking, really. 

He stepped carefully as not to dispute her, but there she was. Curled up in his chair, wearing a beautiful yellow dress that fanned out around her. The cat found its way to her lap, the sun beaming through the glass stained windows spaying orange sunbeams across them. A book in her hand, no surprise there.A white leather-bound book with gold script on the binding. An old fairytale maybe?   
  
She was the picture of calm and perfection. The vision soothed the beast in him like a lullaby, like she was a warm cup of tea on a cold day.

“ _Derek_ ,” she gasped when she finally looked up and spotted him. She must have felt his eyes on him. His stare was heavy and lingered. But her voice... the way her lips and tongue wrapped around his name was heavenly. He could listen to her talk all day.  
  
“ _Casey_ ,” he replied, hoping her name weighed the same on his tongue.

“How long have you been standing there?” she asked, embarrassed, blushing bleeding down her cheeks.  
  
“Not long,” he lied with a sort of half-smile she read through easily.  
  
She shook her head, laughing to herself softly. “I hope it's ok I'm here? You said I could come by any time, and things at home are crazy-”  
  
“You're welcome anytime. This room would be wasted without you,” he shrugged. He never stepped foot in there. Never had any need to. But she had gone in there and suddenly it was the most important room in the house. He swore the books lit up like troops at attention, hoping she'd pick them off the shelf.  
  
He watched her flush, uneasy under his stare. She uncurled her legs as if to get up. “Well, you're home now. I should go," she decided, putting her feet back on the ground, closing the book carefully. The cat jumped off her lap and onto the floor, stretching in front of her like a showoff.  
  
Derke panicked, hating the idea of her leaving so soon. “No, stay. I'll have tea sent up," he offered, already turning on his heel to do just that. Tea would keep her around for at least a little bit longer, he was sure of it.

* * *

  
Casey might never get used to seeing Derek in his human form after she broke the curse that bound him to his beast. His wild brown locks framed his face perfectly. The black leather jacket, so dark it almost looked dark blue in direct sunlight. And that sexy smirk of his, the one he wore when he was teasing her. It almost _hurt_ to look at him directly. But she couldn’t help but sneak peeks at him. He was dangerous. He was _deadly_. And she couldn't help but want more of him. To break off pieces like warm bread dipped into hot chocolate.   
  
Casey's heart returned to a normal pace once she was sure he was gone and she could no longer hear his footsteps. She let out a breath and smiled to herself, still staring at the door he had walked out of. She pet the cat, purring against her leg as she thought about him. The beast; he really was one. But most of the time...he wasn't all that scary. Mostly just annoying and obnoxious. And after her time spent with him...she had grown a bit attached.  
  
It only took a few minutes until the tea arrived, just like he promised. And on the platter with the fancy gold detailed china was a rose, so perfect it looked conjured up by pure magic. It was from his garden, she knew.  
  
She picked up the rose, smelling its sweet scent.  
  
Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast, but make it Dasey.


End file.
